psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Advance organizers
Advance organisers or are structural overviews of material about to be presented, either in writing or verbally, that signpost and improve the integration of new material into that already acquired. ----- See also *Instructional media *Teaching methods *Learning strategies *Study habits References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers *Alvarez, M. C., & Risko, V. J. (1989). Using a thematic organizer to facilitate transfer learning with college developmental studies students: Reading Research and Instruction Vol 28(2) Win 1989, 5-15. *Alvermann, D. E. (1988). Effects of spontaneous and induced lookbacks on self-perceived high- and low-ability comprehenders: Journal of Educational Research Vol 81(6) Jul-Aug 1988, 325-331. *Alvermann, D. E., & Boothby, P. R. (1983). A preliminary investigation of the differences in children's retention of "inconsiderate" text: Reading Psychology Vol 4(3-4) Jul 1983, 237-246. *Alvermann, D. E., & Boothby, P. R. (1986). Children's transfer of graphic organizer instruction: Reading Psychology Vol 7(2) 1986, 87-100. *Andriyevskaya, V. V., Ball, G. A., Kisarchuk, Z. G., & Mousatov, S. A. (1985). Psychological preconditions of the effectiveness of joint learning by younger schoolchildren: Voprosy Psychologii No 4 Jul-Aug 1985, 38-45. *Angluin, D., Krikis, M., & Hellerstein, L. (2003). Learning from Different Teachers: Machine Learning Vol 51(2) May 2003, 137-163. *Anstey, M. M., & Freebody, P. (1987). The effects of various pre-reading activities on children's literal and inferential comprehension: Reading Psychology Vol 8(3) Jul-Sep 1987, 189-209. *Ausubel, D. P. (1960). The use of advance organizers in the learning and retention of meaningful verbal material: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 51(5) Oct 1960, 267-272. *Ausubel, D. P., & Fitzgerald, D. (1962). Organizer, general background, and antecedent learning variables in sequential verbal learning: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 53(6) Dec 1962, 243-249. *Backer, E. K. (1994). The effect of teacher advocated concept attainment upon student subsequent learning of cognitive and psychomotor nursing skills. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Barnett, J. E. (1984). Facilitating retention through instruction about text structure: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 16(1) 1984, 1-13. *Becker, A. H., & Calhoon, S. K. (1999). What introductory psychology students attend to on a course syllabus: Teaching of Psychology Vol 26(1) 1999, 6-11. *Becker, A. H., & Calhoon, S. K. (2002). What introductory psychology students attend to on a course syllabus. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Bellanca, J. (2007). A guide to graphic organizers: Helping students organize and process content for deeper learning (2nd ed.). Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Bera, S. J., & Robinson, D. H. (2004). Exploring the Boundary Conditions of the Delay Hypothesis With Adjunct Displays: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 96(2) Jun 2004, 381-388. *Bill, R. L. (1990). The role of advance organizers, learner control, and student's locus-of-control on acquisition of pharmacokinetic concepts and attitudes towards computer-assisted instruction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bower, G. H., & Mann, T. (1992). Improving recall by recoding interfering material at the time of retrieval: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition Vol 18(6) Nov 1992, 1310-1320. *Britton, B. K., Glynn, S. M., Muth, K. D., & Penland, M. J. (1985). Instructional objectives in text: Managing the reader's attention: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 17(2) 1985, 101-113. *Calandra, B., & Barron, A. E. (2005). A Preliminary Investigation of Advance Organizers for a Complex Educational Website: Journal of Educational Multimedia and Hypermedia Vol 14(1) 2005, 5-23. *Camacho, R. A. (1988). The effects of a motion picture advance organizer on the learning of information in alcohol education: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carnes, E. R., Lindbeck, J. S., & Griffin, C. F. (1987). Effects of group size and advance organizers on learning parameters when using microcomputer tutorials in kinematics: Journal of Research in Science Teaching Vol 24(9) Dec 1987, 781-789. *Carr, E. M., & Mazur-Stewart, M. (1988). The effects of the vocabulary overview guide on vocabulary comprehension and retention: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 20(1) 1988, 43-62. *Castille, C. O. (1990). Ambiguity and sexuality: The effects of advance organizers on memory of an ambiguous text: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Castille, C. O., & Geer, J. H. (1993). Ambiguous stimuli: Sex is in the eye of the beholder: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 22(2) Apr 1993, 131-143. *Chen, B. (2007). Effects of advance organizers on learning and retention from a fully web-based class. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Clements-Davis, G. L., & Ley, T. C. (1991). Thematic preorganizers and the reading comprehension of tenth-grade world literature students: Reading Research and Instruction Vol 31(1) Fal 1991, 43-53. *Cliburn, J. W. (1986). An Ausubelian approach to instruction: The use of concept maps as advance organizers in a junior college anatomy and physiology course: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Coleman, L. F. (1992). The effects of a pictorial advance organizer on the comprehension of authentic texts by L2 readers of French: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Corkill, A. J. (1989). Advance organizers: Consequences of encoding and retrieval manipulations on different types of textual recall: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Corkill, A. J. (1992). Advance organizers: Facilitators of recall: Educational Psychology Review Vol 4(1) Mar 1992, 33-67. *Corkill, A. J., Bruning, R. H., & Glover, J. A. (1988). Advance organizers: Concrete versus abstract: Journal of Educational Research Vol 82(2) Nov-Dec 1988, 76-81. *Corkill, A. J., Glover, J. A., Bruning, R. H., & Krug, D. (1988). Advance organizers: Retrieval context hypotheses: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 80(3) Sep 1988, 304-311. *Coward, F. L., Robinson, D. H., & Hsu, C.-H. (2004). The Role of Cultural Background in Using Adjunct Displays: Research in the Schools Vol 11(1) Spr 2004, 35-41. *Crawford, W. B. (1996). The effect of an advance organizer on a training in interpersonal sensitivity. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Darch, C., & Gersten, R. (1986). Direction-setting activities in reading comprehension: A comparison of two approaches: Learning Disability Quarterly Vol 9(3) Sum 1986, 235-243. *Dees, S. M., & Dansereau, D. F. (1993). Using schematic organizers to help college students organize personal concepts and behavior related to alcohol and cocaine use: Addictive Behaviors Vol 18(6) Nov-Dec 1993, 645-657. *Deitsch, F. K. (1985). The effect of advance organizers on children's processing of text: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dennis, F. H. (1985). The effects of advance organizers and repetition on achievement in a high school biology class: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dills, C. R. (1996). Individual subject response patterns to textual advance organizers. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Dooley, E. A. (1990). The effect of advance organizers on the performance of the mainstreamed mildly handicapped learner in secondary content classes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ellis, J. A., Wulfeck, W. H., Konoske, P. J., & Montague, W. E. (1986). Effect of generic advance instructions on learning a classification task: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 78(4) Aug 1986, 294-299. *Erskine, B. J. (1993). Text processing and recall of text in university students: An investigation of the effects of advance organizers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ferraro, F. R. (1990). Aging: Advance information and the activation of word meanings: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fox, B. J., & Siedow, M. D. (1985). An investigation of the effects of note taking on college students' recall of signalled and unsignalled text: Journal of Research & Development in Education Vol 18(3) Spr 1985, 29-36. *Frank, B. M., Garlinger, D. K., & Kiewra, K. A. (1989). Use of embedded headings and intact outline with videotaped instruction: Journal of Educational Research Vol 82(5) May-Jun 1989, 277-281. *Gaskins, R. C. I. (1995). Training for increased rater reliability on the Task Characteristics Taxonomy using advance organizers. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gerard, F.-M., Duquesne, F., & Tourneur, Y. (1988). The effectiveness of an advance organizer (the epitome) with respect to learners' personal characteristics: European Journal of Psychology of Education Vol 3(3) Sep 1988, 287-301. *Gillies, D. A. (1984). Effect of advance organizers on learning medical surgical nursing content by baccalaureate nursing students: Research in Nursing & Health Vol 7(3) Sep 1984, 173-180. *Glover, J. A., Bullock, R. G., & Dietzer, M. L. (1990). Advance organizers: Delay hypotheses: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 82(2) Jun 1990, 291-297. *Glover, J. A., & Krug, D. (1988). Detecting false statements in text: The role of outlines and inserted headings: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 58(3) Nov 1988, 301-306. *Glover, J. A., Krug, D., Dietzer, M., George, B. W., & et al. (1990). "Advance" advance organizers: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 28(1) Jan 1990, 4-6. *Glynn, S. M., Britton, B. K., & Muth, K. D. (1985). Text-comprehension strategies based on outlines: Immediate and long-term effects: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 53(3) Spr 1985, 129-135. *Goedhart, H., & Hoogstraten, J. (1992). The retrospective pretest and the role of pretest information in evaluative studies: Psychological Reports Vol 70(3, Pt 1) Jun 1992, 699-704. *Griffin, C. C., Simmons, D. C., & Kameenui, E. J. (1991). Investigating the effectiveness of graphic organizer instruction on the comprehension and recall of science content by students with learning disabilities: Journal of Reading, Writing, & Learning Disabilities International Vol 7(4) Oct-Dec 1991, 355-376. *Groller, K. L. (1989). The use of advance organizers in the learning and retention of meaningful high school reading material: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Guagliardo, D. A. (1988). The application of cognitive and metacognitive strategies as adjunct aids to text processing: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hanley, J. E. B. (1993). The use of video as an advance organizer to introduce children to reading in a foreign language: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hannafin, M. J., & Hughes, C. W. (1986). A framework for incorporating orienting activities in computer-based interactive video: Instructional Science Vol 15(3) 1986, 239-255. *Hatchette, D. (1986). Effects of thematic prepassages and learning goals on the reading comprehension of unskilled college readers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Healy, V. C. (1986). The effects of advance organizer and prerequisite knowledge passages on the learning and retention of science concepts: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Healy, V. C. (1989). The effects of advance organizer and prerequisite knowledge passages on the learning and retention of science concepts: Journal of Research in Science Teaching Vol 26(7) Oct 1989, 627-642. *Heide, S. D. (1993). The effects of an advance organizer on cognitive structuring of content accessed from a computer hypertext: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Herron, C. (1994). An investigation of the effectiveness of using an advance organizer to introduce video in the foreign language classroom: Modern Language Journal Vol 78(2) Sum 1994, 190-198. *Herron, C. A., Hanley, J. E. B., & Cole, S. P. (1995). A comparison study of two advance organizers for introducing beginning foreign language students to video: Modern Language Journal Vol 79(3) Fal 1995, 387-395. *Hirsch, J. S. (1993). Changes in the gifted early adolescent's schemata of the Holocaust: The impact of advance organizers and a museum exhibit: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hirumi, A., & Bowers, D. R. (1991). Enhancing motivation and acquisition of coordinate concepts by using concept trees: Journal of Educational Research Vol 84(5) May-Jun 1991, 273-279. *Holtze, L. K. (1994). The utilization and frequency levels of pre-teaching cognitive processing strategies, with advanced graphic organizers, in the middle school, chapter one setting. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Horton, S. V., & Lovitt, T. C. (1989). Construction and implementation of graphic organizers for academically handicapped and regular secondary students: Academic Therapy Vol 24(5) May 1989, 625-640. *Hung, W.-C., & Chao, C.-A. (2007). Integrating advance organizers and multidimensional information display in electronic performance support systems: Innovations in Education and Teaching International Vol 44(2) May 2007, 181-198. *Idol-Maestas, L. (1985). Getting ready to read: Guided probing for poor comprehenders: Learning Disability Quarterly Vol 8(4) Fal 1985, 243-254. *Johnson, N. F., Pugh, K. R., & Blum, A. J. (1989). More on the way we "see" letters from words within memory: Journal of Memory and Language Vol 28(2) Apr 1989, 155-163. *Johnston, J. M. (1997). Enhancing textual interpretation and construction of meaning through analogical previewing. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Karjala, Y. (1984). Objectives, questions, and memory for instruction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kater, C. D. (1991). Advance organizer effect on short-term learning: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kenny, R. F. (1992). A study of the effectiveness of instructional organizers when used in computer-based interactive video instruction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kenny, R. F. (1995). The generative effects of instructional organizers with computer-based interactive video: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 13(3) 1995, 275-296. *Kiewra, K. A., Mayer, R. E., DuBois, N. F., Christensen, M., Kim, S.-I., & Risch, N. (1997). Effects of advance organizers and repeated presentations on students' learning: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 65(2) Win 1997, 147-159. *Kirby, J. R., & Cantwell, R. H. (1985). Use of advance organizers to facilitate higher-level text comprehension: Human Learning: Journal of Practical Research & Applications Vol 4(3) Jul-Sep 1985, 159-168. *Kirkman, G. (1997). Effects of an oral advance organizer on immediate and delayed retention. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kirmer-Farrell, K. S. (1989). An investigation of the effects of advance organizers using computer-assisted tutorials on the achievement of adult learners across time: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Klauer, K. J. (1984). Intentional and incidental learning with instructional texts: A meta-analysis for 1970-1980: American Educational Research Journal Vol 21(2) Sum 1984, 323-339. *Kloster, A. M., & Winne, P. H. (1989). The effects of different types of organizers on students' learning from text: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 81(1) Mar 1989, 9-15. *Kopans, S. (1985). The effects of graphic pre-organizers on tenth graders' comprehension of chapters in a social studies textbook: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Krahn, C. G., & Blanchaer, M. C. (1986). Using an advance organizer to improve knowledge application by medical students in computer-based clinical simulations: Journal of Computer-Based Instruction Vol 13(3) Sum 1986, 71-74. *Kraiger, K., Salas, E., & Cannon-Bowers, J. A. (1995). Measuring knowledge organization as a method for assessing learning during training: Human Factors Vol 37(4) Dec 1995, 804-816. *Kreiner, D. S. (1996). Effects of advance questions on reading comprehension: Journal of General Psychology Vol 123(4) Oct 1996, 352-364. *Lambiotte, J. G., Skaggs, L. P., & Dansereau, D. F. (1993). Learning from lectures: Effects of knowledge maps and cooperative review strategies: Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 7(6) Nov 1993, 483-497. *Lane, D. S., Newman, D. L., & Bull, K. S. (1988). The relationship of student interest and advance organizer effectiveness: Contemporary Educational Psychology Vol 13(1) Jan 1988, 15-25. *Langan-Fox, J., Platania-Phung, C., & Waycott, J. (2006). Effects of Advance Organizers, Mental Models and Abilities on Task and Recall Performance Using a Mobile Phone Network: Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 20(9) Dec 2006, 1143-1165. *Langan-Fox, J., Waycott, J. L., & Albert, K. (2000). Linear and graphic advance organizers: Properties and processing: International Journal of Cognitive Ergonomics Vol 4(1) 2000, 19-34. *Lasky, B. A. (1987). Advance organizers as an instructional strategy for bilingual learning disabled students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lawton, J. T. (1991). Effects of verbal rule instruction on young children's learning: Journal of Structural Learning Vol 11(1) Apr 1991, 1-11. *Lawton, J. T., & Berning, R. A. (1985). Effects of high-order rule instruction on the development of social problem solving skills in preschool children: Journal of Structural Learning Vol 8(3-4) May 1985, 225-239. *Lawton, J. T., & Burk, J. (1990). Effects of advance organizer instruction on preschool children's prosocial behavior: Journal of Structural Learning Vol 10(3) Jun 1990, 215-226. *Lawton, J. T., & Reddy, P. (1990). Effects of high order rule instruction on preschool children's understanding of conservation: Journal of Structural Learning Vol 10(3) Jun 1990, 227-247. *Lenz, B. K., Alley, G. R., & Schumaker, J. B. (1987). Activating the inactive learner: Advance organizers in the secondary content classroom: Learning Disability Quarterly Vol 10(1) Win 1987, 53-67. *Levesque, J. A. (1989). Facilitating learning by listening: A comparison of instructional methods: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lewis, E. H. (1987). A comparison of the effects of an advance organizer and simplified readability of science material on science achievement in the biology laboratory: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Little, D. C. (1987). An investigation of the effects of cooperative small-group instruction and the use of advance organizers in the self-concept and social studies achievement of third-grade students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Livingston, M.-E. E. (1985). The effects of advance organizer and direct instruction pre-instructional passages on learning and retention for eighth-grade students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Loader, L. M. (1990). The effects of the semantic organizer of writing ability and motivation with fourth-grade students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mannes, S. M., & Kintsch, W. (1987). Knowledge organization and text organization: Cognition and Instruction Vol 4(2) 1987, 91-115. *Mastropieri, M. A., & Peters, E. E. (1987). Increasing prose recall of learning disabled and reading disabled students via spatial organizers: Journal of Educational Research Vol 80(5) May-Jun 1987, 272-276. *Mayer, R. E. (1984). Aids to text comprehension: Educational Psychologist Vol 19(1) Win 1984, 30-42. *McEneany, J. E. (1990). Do advance organizers facilitate learning? A review of subsumption theory: Journal of Research & Development in Education Vol 23(2) Win 1990, 89-96. *McLaughlin, E. M. (1991). Effects of graphic organizers and levels of text difficulty on less-proficient fifth-grade readers' comprehension of expository text: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McManus, T. F. (2000). Individualizing instruction in a Web-based hypermedia learning environment: Nonlinearity, advance organizers, and self-regulated learners: Journal of Interactive Learning Research Vol 11(2) 2000, 219-251. *Mendez, G. (1990). Comparison of the effects of two schema activators in the acquisition of verbal information in students with different levels of prior knowledge: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Meng, K. (1987). The effectiveness of contextual organizers for field-dependent, field-intermediate, and field-independent learners: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Meng, K., & Patty, D. (1991). Field dependence and contextual organizers: Journal of Educational Research Vol 84(3) Jan-Feb 1991, 183-189. *Meurer, J. L. (1986). Reading comprehension in L1 and L2: Exploring text structure, schemata, and advance organizers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mhone, Y. W. (1985). The use of the cognitive-graphic organizer as a facilitative factor in the understanding and retention of seventh-grade science content: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mika, J. G. (1984). The effectiveness of a game advance organizer when used by concrete and formal operational students learning to solve Mendelian genetics problems: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Miller, R. E. (1984). A study of the effects of visual organizers on learning and retention: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mitsuda, M. (1995). Facilitative effects of advance organizers in analogy use: Japanese Psychological Research Vol 37(1) 1995, 1-12. *Mize, A. G. (1990). The use of a graphic advance organizer to improve learning and retention in teaching problem-solving related to the mole concept: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Moore, D. W., & Readence, J. E. (1984). A quantitative and qualitative review of graphic organizer research: Journal of Educational Research Vol 78(1) Sep-Oct 1984, 11-17. *Muria Vila, I., Favila Echeverri, I., & Diaz Barriga, F. (1990). The teaching of psychophysiological contents by preinstructional cognitive learning strategies system: Revista Mexicana de Psicologia Vol 7(1-2) Jan-Dec 1990, 57-64. *Murphy, V. A. (1985). Effect of prereading activities and students' cognitive style on reading comprehension: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Neuman, S. B. (1988). Enhancing children's comprehension through previewing: National Reading Conference Yearbook No 37 1988, 219-224. *Nides, A. G. (1984). The effect of learning style preferences on achievement when an advance organizer is employed: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Olarewaju, A. O. (1987). Relative effects of hierarchical versus non-hierarchical learning tasks on students' achievement in biology: Research in Science & Technological Education Vol 5(1) 1987, 17-24. *Patrick, J., & Evans, P. (1983). Advance organizers and learner control of sequence in recall of topic attributes: Human Learning: Journal of Practical Research & Applications Vol 2(4) Oct-Dec 1983, 269-277. *Peel, J. L., Dansereau, D. F., & Dees, S. M. (1993). Identifying the best scenario for using schematic organizers as integration tools for alcohol-related information: Journal of Drug Education Vol 23(1) 1993, 1-30. *Pete, B. M., & Fogarty, R. J. (2003). Nine best practices that make a difference. Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Pollack, L. E. (1988). The use of interactive video to examine the interactive effect of cognitive style and structural organizers on learning: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Porretta, D. L. (1986). Organizational effects on recall of a movement series by mildly mentally retarded adolescents: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 63(2, Pt 2) Oct 1986, 775-778. *Prakash, P., & Mohanty, A. K. (1993). Effects of intact and embedded headings and specific instructions on prose comprehension: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 36(2) Jun 1993, 109-113. *Preiss, R. W., & Gayle, B. M. (2006). A Meta-Analysis of the Educational Benefits of Employing Advanced Organizers. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Quinlan, T. (2004). Speech Recognition Technology and Students With Writing Difficulties: Improving Fluency: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 96(2) Jun 2004, 337-346. *Radencich, M. C., & Schumm, J. S. (1984). A survey of college reading/study skills texts: Reading World Vol 24(2) Dec 1984, 34-47. *Rancourt, R. J. (1987). Effects of expository and comparative organizers on mathematical achievement and retention of set theory of secondary students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Reder, L. M., Charney, D. H., & Morgan, K. I. (1986). The role of elaborations in learning a skill from an instructional text: Memory & Cognition Vol 14(1) Jan 1986, 64-78. *Reiko, I. (2006). Graphic organizers and reading comprehension: Learners of Japanese as a second language: Japanese Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 54(4) Dec 2006, 498-508. *Reis, E. M. (1986). Advance organizers and listening comprehension in retarded and nonretarded individuals: Education & Training of the Mentally Retarded Vol 21(4) Dec 1986, 245-251. *Relan, A. (1991). Effectiveness of a visual comparative advance organizer in teaching biology: Research in Science & Technological Education Vol 9(2) 1991, 213-222. *Ricci, K. E. (1999). Applying a construct-oriented approach to the use of advance organizers for training. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rice, G. E. (1994). Need for explanations in graphic organizer research: Reading Psychology Vol 15(1) Jan-Mar 1994, 39-67. *Richardson, C. E. (1986). The effects of utilizing verbal and graphic advance organizers on learning and retention of an aeronautical concept: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ridwan, E. C. (1994). Effects of discourse signals and a structural advance organizer on Indonesian EFL learners' comprehension of expository texts. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Righi, C. (1991). Using advance organizers to teach BASIC programming to primary-grade children: Educational Technology Research and Development Vol 39(4) 1991, 79-90. *Rinehart, S. D., Barksdale-Ladd, M. A., & Welker, W. A. (1991). Effects of advance organizers on text recall by poor readers: Journal of Reading, Writing, & Learning Disabilities International Vol 7(4) Oct-Dec 1991, 321-335. *Rinehart, S. D., & Welker, W. A. (1992). Effects of advance organizers on level and time of text recall: Reading Research and Instruction Vol 32(1) Fal 1992, 77-86. *Robinson, D. H., Corliss, S. B., Bush, A. M., Bera, S. J., & Tomberlin, T. (2003). Optimal presentation of graphic organizers and text: A case for large bites? : Educational Technology Research and Development Vol 51(4) 2003, 25-41. *Robinson, D. H., & Kiewra, K. A. (1995). Visual argument: Graphic organizers are superior to outlines in improving learning from text: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 87(3) Sep 1995, 455-467. *Robinson, D. H., & Schraw, G. (1994). Computational efficiency through visual argument: Do graphic organizers communicate relations in text too effectively? : Contemporary Educational Psychology Vol 19(4) Oct 1994, 399-415. *Rolheiser-Bennett, N. C. (1987). Four models of teaching: A meta-analysis of student outcomes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rose, T. L. (1984). Effects of previewing on the oral reading of mainstreamed behaviorally disordered students: Behavioral Disorders Vol 10(1) Nov 1984, 33-39. *Russell, E. L. (1992). The effects on learning when using a lecture advance organizer on field dependent and field independent nursing students: An experimental study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ruthkosky, K. O. N. (1993). The effects of adding visualization and rehearsal strategies to advance organizers on facilitating long term retention: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sachs, A. (1984). Accessing scripts before reading the story: Learning Disability Quarterly Vol 7(3) Sum 1984, 226-228. *Sanchez, J. N. G., & Perez, C. R. (2007). Influence of the recording interval and a graphic organizer on the writing process/product and on other psychological variables: Psicothema Vol 19(2) May 2007, 198-205. *Schneiderman, E. I., Murasugi, K. G., & Saddy, J. D. (1992). Story arrangement ability in right brain-damaged patients: Brain and Language Vol 43(1) Jul 1992, 107-120. *Shanahan, T. (1986). Predictions and the limiting effects of prequestions: National Reading Conference Yearbook Vol 35 1986, 92-98. *Siddaramaiah, B. S., & Jalihal, K. A. (1982). The effects of oral advance organizers in learning of agricultural technology by farmers: Indian Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 19(2) Jul 1982, 63-67. *Siebold, B. A. (1987). Effects of a concept organizer and instructional schemata on conceptual, procedural, and skill learning in high school industrial arts classes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Slater, W. H., Graves, M. F., & Piche, G. L. (1985). Effects of structural organizers on ninth-grade students' comprehension and recall of four patterns of expository text: Reading Research Quarterly Vol 20(2) Win 1985, 189-202. *Slobody, L. T. (1985). Differential effects of paraphrased main idea questions on prose comprehension and retention: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Slocum, P. J. (1994). A process metaphor used as an advance organizer in counseling client training. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Smith, L. C. (1984). An investigation into the use of the anticipation guide as a strategy to enhance comprehension of expository text: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Snapp, J. C., & Glover, J. A. (1990). Advance organizers and study questions: Journal of Educational Research Vol 83(5) May-Jun 1990, 266-271. *Srivastava, V., & Mathur, P. (1990). A study of locus of control and achievement of syllabus bound and syllabus free students: Psycho-Lingua Vol 20(2) Jul 1990, 101-105. *Sterns, A. A. (2005). Curriculum design and program to train older adults to use personal digital assistants: The Gerontologist Vol 45(6) Dec 2005, 828-834. *Stull, A. T., & Mayer, R. E. (2007). Learning by doing versus learning by viewing: Three experimental comparisons of learner-generated versus author-provided graphic organizers: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 99(4) Nov 2007, 808-820. *Swarup, S., Buddhisagar, M., & Rajoriya, R. (1987). The effect of instructional material "with" and "without" advance organizer on achievement of B. Ed. students: Indian Psychological Review Vol 32(8-9) 1987, 28-34. *Tajika, H., Taniguchi, A., Yamamoto, K., & Mayer, R. E. (1988). Effects of pictorial advance organizers on passage retention: Contemporary Educational Psychology Vol 13(2) Apr 1988, 133-139. *Tanin, E., Lotem, A., Haddadin, I., Shneiderman, B., Plaisant, C., & Slaughter, L. (2000). Facilitating data exploration with query previews: A study of user performance and preference: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 19(6) Nov-Dec 2000, 393-403. *Teichert, H. U. (1996). A comparative study using illustrations, brainstorming, and questions as advance organizers in intermediate college German conversations classes: Modern Language Journal Vol 80(4) Win 1996, 509-517. *Tennyson, L. K. (1986). Effect of advance organizers on long-term news retention: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Thompson, D. N. (1997). Practice effects of advance organization with older adult subjects: Educational Gerontology Vol 23(3) Apr-May 1997, 207-212. *Tobias, S. (1988). Teaching strategic text review by computer and interaction with student characteristics: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 4(4) 1988, 299-310. *Townsend, M. A., & Clarihew, A. (1989). Facilitating children's comprehension through the use of advance organizers: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 21(1) Mar 1989, 15-35. *Tripp, S. D., & Roby, W. (1990). Orientation and disorientation in a hypertext lexicon: Journal of Computer-Based Instruction Vol 17(4) Fal 1990, 120-124. *Tudor, I. (1986). Advance organisers as adjuncts to L2 reading comprehension: Journal of Research in Reading Vol 9(2) Sep 1986, 103-115. *Uchtman, M. J. (1985). The effect of placement of cognitive organizers on the listening comprehension of special education students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Underhill, P. A. (2001). A test of the effect of advance organizers and reading ability on seventh-grade science achievement. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Unger, J. A. (2003). Graphic organizers, activity, and the positioning of language and learners: An ethnographic case study. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Vezin, J.-F., & Vezin, L. (1981). Understanding texts and cognitive integration: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 35(11-16) May-Aug 1981-1982, 649-657. *Wells, F. B. (1999). The effect of the use of concept maps on community college students' conceptual understanding of biology course content. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Wilhite, S. C. (1984). Hierarchical importance of pre-passage questions: Effects on cued recall: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 16(1) 1984, 41-59. *Willerman, M., & Mac Harg, R. A. (1991). The concept map as an advance organizer: Journal of Research in Science Teaching Vol 28(8) Oct 1991, 705-711. *Williams, T. R. (1989). An investigation of the effects of advance organizers and reader's purpose on the acquisition and retention of subordinate information from text: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wolf, M. G. (1992). Effectiveness of graphic and textual advance organizers for students with differing cerebral hemispheric dominance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wright, E. E. (1985). The effect of organizing content on achievement and time on task in instructional training programs designed for adult learners: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wyman, A., Dietzer, M., Barry, C., Munson, D., & et al. (1990). Across-chapter signals: Contrasts and combinations: Contemporary Educational Psychology Vol 15(4) Oct 1990, 333-345. *Wyman, R. M. (1984). The effects of question training and generation of adjunct postquestions on sixth-graders' comprehension and retention of social studies text: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Yeh, S.-W., & Lehman, J. D. (2001). Effects of learner control and learning strategies on English as a foreign language (EFL) learning from interactive hypermedia lessons: Journal of Educational Multimedia and Hypermedia Vol 10(2) 2001, 141-159. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar External links Category:Reading Category:Instructional media Category:Teaching methods Category:Lecturing